


Alohomora

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Halloween, Light Bondage, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luke slings the green scarf back around Reid’s neck. Then, horrifyingly, he pulls out a platinum blond wig and slaps it on Reid’s head. “The finishing touch.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No. No.” There has to be a line, and Reid resolves to stand firm.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>In response, Luke kisses the spot behind Reid’s ear that makes him moan every time, the pleasure shooting straight to his cock, which Luke squeezes again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sighing, Reid straightens the wig.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alohomora

**Author's Note:**

> This is Train? What train?, and takes place about six weeks after Chris had his heart surgery (with the heart Reid successfully collected in Bay City, of course). Luke and Reid attend a Halloween party. Hijinks and sexytimes ensue, as well as some relationship stuff, since I don't really do straight (so to speak) fluff.
> 
> Alohomora: A spell that opens locks.

The Halloween party is in full swing as Luke drags Reid into the men’s room at Metro. It’s been a long day full of annoyance (idiot nurses) and triumph (removal of a gemistocytic astrocytoma from the brain of a sixteen-year-old girl), and Reid hopes Luke’s urgency upon Reid’s arrival directly correlates to the desire to give a blowjob.

However, Luke doesn’t yank him into a stall. Instead, he opens up his messenger bag and pulls out an armful of black folded material. It appears to be some kind of cape with sleeves. Luke grasps one of Reid’s arms and slides it into an armhole.

“What is this? I told you, I don’t do costumes.”

“Then why did you say Halloween is your favourite holiday?”

“Duh. There are little candy bars everywhere. Look, I agreed to wear blank pants and a black turtleneck. Now you want me to be a vampire or something?” Reid grumbles, but lets Luke put the cape on him. “I should have known it was too good to be true. Listen, I refuse to be one of those sparkly stupid vampires who go to high school.”

Luke puts on his own cape, which actually is more of a robe, since it buttons up the front. “Don’t worry, you’re not a vampire.”

“I mean, why would you go to high school if you were a vampire? _That’s_ how you want to spend your eternal life? In algebra?”

Grinning, Luke buttons up Reid’s robe. “I didn’t realize you were quite so versed in _Twilight_.”

“I’m not. But one of my patients blathers on about it constantly. She’s on a team, or something.”

Luke laughs as he removes a yellow and maroon striped scarf from his bag and wraps it around his neck. Then he does the same to Reid with a green and silver scarf. Reid fingers the soft wool, puzzled. “Why are we wearing scarves? It’s going to be hot in there.”

Luke doesn’t reply as he dons a pair of round glasses and turns to the mirror to draw something on his forehead. As he finishes the lightning bolt with an eyeliner pencil, Reid finally gets it. “Wait a minute. You’re making me dress up as Harry Potter? I don’t think so, Luke.” Reid removes his scarf and crosses his arms.

“No, _I’m_ dressing up at Harry Potter. I’m amazed you actually know who he is.”

“I do live here on planet Earth. And forget it, I’m not wearing a costume.” He starts unbuttoning the robe.

Luke turns and stills Reid’s hands. “You’re going to be Draco Malfoy, the sexy, snarky bad boy. Who I think Harry Potter is really, really hot for. I mean, Ginny Weasley? Sorry, no chemistry.”

“I only understood about four words of what you just said.”

Leaning in close, Luke kisses him, his tongue sweeping into Reid’s mouth as he reaches down to cup Reid through his clothing. “All you need to understand is that I’ll make it worth your while.”

Reid’s dick springs to life under Luke’s touch. “You better believe it.”

Luke slings the green scarf back around Reid’s neck. Then, horrifyingly, he pulls out a platinum blond wig and slaps it on Reid’s head. “The finishing touch.”

“No. _No_.” There has to be a line, and Reid resolves to stand firm.

In response, Luke kisses the spot behind Reid’s ear that makes him moan every time, the pleasure shooting straight to his cock, which Luke squeezes again.

Sighing, Reid straightens the wig.

*

Reid drops his keys on the table and flicks on a light in his — formerly his and Katie’s — apartment. Luke hasn’t moved in yet, although Reid isn’t really sure why, since Luke sleeps over almost every night.

Luke trails behind him and locks the door. “I can’t believe Chris dressed up as a doctor and Katie as a nurse. I mean, really?”

“Doogie isn’t much of an outside-the-box thinker,” Reid says as he goes into the bedroom. He takes off his robe and scarf, dropping them in a pile on the floor. The wig he’d tossed out of the moving car, much to Luke’s displeasure.

Luke chuckles as Reid returns to the living room. “Yeah, I guess not. But he’s looking really good, don’t you think? The surgery was only six weeks ago.”

“Amazing what a non-diseased heart can do for a person.”

“Can I get a soda?” Luke is already opening the fridge.

“Have I ever said no?”

Luke rolls his eyes in response and pops the lid on a Coke. He drinks thirstily. “Ahhh.” It’s this thing he always does when he takes the first sip of a soda, and Reid would find it deeply, deeply annoying if it was anyone else. But with Luke, it’s somehow charming.

Okay, so he knows why Luke hasn’t moved in — it’s because Reid hasn’t asked him. Luke’s inner Victorian damsel can rear her head at the strangest times, and if Reid’s honest with himself, he hasn’t asked because he’s afraid Luke will say no. Even though he’s pretty sure Luke has dropped some hints about wanting to live together.

But the thought of asking and being rejected is unacceptable, so they carry on in this limbo. It’s still _his_ apartment, and even though Luke is there just as often as Reid, Luke asks before he takes stuff from the fridge, and doesn’t have keys. Even when Reid has to get up before dawn for surgery, Luke rises with him, yawning blearily as he shuffles to his car after kissing Reid goodbye.

Luke grins at him. “Admit it, Dr. Oliver. You had fun dressing up.”

Reid will admit no such thing, even though it wasn’t _all_ bad. He did enjoy winning a prize for best twosome; he likes winning things. He also likes beating Chris Hughes. Too bad the board named John Dixon Chief of Staff, but since Chris didn’t win, Reid doesn’t really mind — especially after seeing the mound of paperwork John has to deal with daily. “The wig itched and the scarf was too hot.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve gotta go wash off my lightning bolt.”

When Reid walks into the bedroom ten minutes later, he stops short. The lamp beside the bed illuminates Luke waiting as he leans against the headboard, naked except for the yellow and maroon scarf around his neck. He smiles seductively. “So, about making tonight worth your while….”

Reid has to swallow hard, his throat suddenly dry. Although his heart begins beating faster, he calmly and slowly peels the turtleneck over his head before tossing it over the back of a chair in the corner. “Hmm. Whatever shall I do with you, Mr. Snyder?”

“Whatever you want, Dr. Oliver. Maybe you should tie me up and teach me a lesson.”

As he slowly undoes his fly, Reid doesn’t let his surprise show. Although Luke has been amazing in bed and they’ve spent the last six weeks fucking every chance they get, Luke hasn’t ever taken the initiative in being…adventurous.

He leaves his pants hanging on his hips and bends over to pick up the green and silver scarf from where he left it on the carpet. He runs the soft material through his fingers. “Would you like it if I tied you up?”

Luke’s exhale is a shuddery little breath. “Maybe.”

“Hmm.” Reid’s eyes drift down intently to Luke’s cock, which is getting hard without being touched. “I think you’d like it very much.”

Luke blushes, ducking his head. “I know it’s wrong, but I think about it sometimes.”

“Wrong? Who said it was wrong?”

Luke won’t look at him. “Well, it’s…you know. Kinky, or whatever.”

“And what’s the problem with kinky?” There could only be one person who made Luke think it was wrong, and with a great deal of effort, Reid stops himself from making a comment.

Luke starts to get up from the bed. “I was just joking anyway.”

“Don’t move.”

Luke stops. He’s on his knees, about to step onto the floor.

“Sit back down.”

Luke does as he’s told, licking his lips in the way that always makes Reid want to fuck him into the mattress. As Luke watches, Reid shucks his pants and briefs, his dick twitching as the material brushes it. He crawls onto the bed and straddles Luke’s thighs.

Without saying a word, he lifts one of Luke’s arms up and ties it to the bedpost, the green scarf secure around Luke’s wrist, but not too tight. Reid runs his fingertips down the center of Luke’s chest, and back up again, barely touching him. Slowly, he pulls the scarf from around Luke’s neck and ties up Luke’s other wrist.

Sitting back, Reid begins stroking himself. Luke watches, lips parted, and he tugs at the restraints. “Do you want to touch me?” Reid asks.

Luke nods emphatically.

“Too bad you can’t. Too bad you just have to wait until I decide I want to fuck your pretty mouth.”

Moaning softly, Luke shifts his hips, clearly trying to find some relief for his rock-hard cock.

“Want me to touch you?”

“Yes. _Please_.”

Reid’s smile is sly. “Then you shouldn’t have made me dress up as a wizard tonight.” Making sure to avoid touching Luke’s cock, Reid stands up and then rests on Luke’s chest. “Open your mouth.”

Luke does, eagerly, and Reid sits up on his knees. Grasping the headboard with one hand, he feeds Luke his cock with the other, thrusting it into Luke’s mouth deeply. Luke chokes a little, but swallows and takes a deep breath through his nose. He hums, and the vibrations travel right through Reid’s cock and up his spine.

With small movements, Reid begins fucking Luke’s mouth, going in farther in little increments. It’s so hot and wet and _good_ , and Reid grips Luke’s hair as he pumps his hips. Luke’s lips are stretched wide around him, and his eyes are closed as he opens his throat to take Reid even deeper.

Reid could happily get off just like this, but he wants to make it last for Luke, so he pulls out, biting back a low groan at the loss of the sweet pressure. He stands again, moving back until he’s by Luke’s ankles. He nudges Luke’s legs apart with his foot, and Luke spreads them readily, bending his knees a bit to get them as wide as possible.

“Very good.” Reid gives him a little smile.

After getting the lube and a condom from his bedside drawer, Reid sits back on his heels between Luke’s legs. Luke’s cock is leaking, but Reid still doesn’t touch it. He caresses Luke’s chest, squeezing his nipples sharply. He lets his fingers drift lower until Luke is practically panting, but removes his hand before making contact.

Luke whines with frustration, and his eyes are dark with desire as he watches Reid slick his fingers. Luke’s already lifting his hips as Reid reaches for his hole. Usually Reid would start with just one finger, but this time he pushes in two, making Luke gasp. As he stretches him, Luke moans softly. “Yes. _Yes_.”

Reid crooks his fingers, finding Luke’s prostate. Luke actually vibrates, his arms pulling on the restraints as pleasure clearly arcs through his body. Reid inches in another finger, and Luke begins fucking himself, his ass moving back and forth.

“You want my cock?”

Luke smacks his head on the headboard as he nods vigorously.

Reid quickly rolls on the condom and slathers it with another squirt of lube. Hands on Luke’s thighs, he spreads him open even more, pushing Luke’s knees against his shoulders. He thrusts inside powerfully, and Luke cries out with pleasure. Luke is tight and incredible around him, and he squeezes his inner muscles, which always makes Reid’s toes curl.

As Reid plunges into him, Luke begins moaning loudly, head thrown back, mouth agape, his whole body spread. It’s as free and open as Reid’s ever seen him — and even though he’s already internally rolling his eyes at himself for thinking it — it’s beautiful.

“Reid. God, yes. Harder. Fuck me harder.”

Reid drives in and out, pressing his lips together to keep from moaning as the pleasure rocks him, his whole body throbbing with it. He’s not going to last long, and he reaches up to Luke’s face, taking his chin in hand. “Look at me.”

As Luke opens his eyes, Reid grasps Luke’s cock in his other hand as he pulls almost all the way out of Luke’s ass. He strokes Luke from root to tip in his fist as he thrusts back in, and Luke’s eyes widen as he comes, shooting so hard that his sticky seed splashes up onto his neck as he shudders and cries out.

He clamps down on Reid, and Reid lets go, finally allowing himself to moan as he empties, shaking as the ecstasy overpowers him. He collapses on Luke, breathless and sweaty. He can feel Luke’s heart hammering below him.

Reaching up, Reid swipes at Luke’s neck, coating his finger. He props himself up on one arm and traces Luke’s lips before slipping the finger inside. Luke licks it clean, and at this rate Reid will be ready to go again in no time. “Do you have any idea how hot you are?”

Even after what they just did, Luke blushes. “You’re pretty hot yourself. I think every day needs to be Halloween.”

“Imagine what would happen if you _did_ make me dress up like a sparkly vampire.”

Luke grins. “Well, today’s only October 30th. There’s still tomorrow.” Then his smile softens, and he lifts up to catch Reid’s lips in a tender kiss. “Love you.”

Reid presses a kiss to Luke's forehead before he frees Luke’s wrists and tosses the condom towards the bathroom. Luke switches off the lamp beside the bed, and they spoon together, Luke warm in Reid’s arms. In the darkness, Reid massages Luke’s wrists in turn, and Luke sighs contentedly and snuggles back closer.

He isn’t sure what kind of spell Luke has cast on him, but Reid’s never felt closer to anyone in his life. He’s never, ever been with someone who satisfies him so completely — in and out of the bedroom. Sometimes it scares him, how deeply he feels, and he thinks he should run as fast as he can in the other direction.

The next day, he cleans out half the closet and dresser, and has Luke’s keys made.


End file.
